The Mission of the Phoenix
by Lily-Marlene
Summary: The Potters hide more secrets than being the heirs of Gryffindor, Lily was also the keeper of the Phoenix Key which Voldemort is now looking for.
1. The Summer Holiday

AN: I've rearranged the story a bit to make it more easy to be read, but I'll probably rewrite part of it, a least to correct the mistakes. If I don't update before the HBP is released then it won't be for at least 2 weeks, because I'm waiting for the book to be delivered (it takes so long!). And once again many thanks to those who reviewed.

Chapter 1: The Summer Holiday

Harry Potter was a fifteen-year-old wizard, spending his summer holiday at the house of

his uncles at 4 Privet Drive. He was special even by wizarding standards because of the

lightning shaped scare he has on his forehead. When he had been one year old the most powerful

dark wizard ever, Lord Voldemort, murdered his parents but when he tried to do the same to

Harry the curse backfired and Voldemort lost all his powers. But several months ago

Voldemort regained his power and dark days are about to come. Yet the Ministry of Magic

di not want to acknowledge this fact.

Harry hated his summer holidays especially because of his Muggle relatives and more

important now, he did not know what was happening in the wizarding world. He often wished

he'd receive a letter from his friends where they'd tell him what was happening, or from his

godfather, or even the Daily Prophet, but nothing. Their letters were always short and they

said they were all fine but not able to say more. That's why Harry was beginning to wonder

why Voldemort hadn't made a move yet. Speaking of Voldemort Harry had a very weird

dream about him. The strange thing was that the action was taking place along time ago,

fifteen years more precisely. Somebody was predicting Voldemort that the heir will defeat

him. Just as he was about to hear more, was awaken by Aunt Petunia voice calling him to get

down. In one way was happy to be awake because his scare was hurting him very bad but

he'd liked to know more about his dream.

'Get down right away! Enough with sleeping!'

While getting up from his bad, Harry was wondering what happened that could have

annoyed so much his aunt because he realised she was in a bad mood. When he finally got

down in the kitchen, he found all the three Dursleys sitting at the table with a red faced Uncle

Vernon and a white faced Aunt Petunia.

'HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY THAT I DO NOT TOLERATE ANY MAGIC UNDER MY ROOF!' blew Uncle Vernon.

'But I haven't done anything' Harry answered.

Just then Uncle Vernon showed him a barn owl that was sitting on the kitchen lamp.

'I forgot to let the window open' said Harry 'it is a letter from school' and went to take the letter.

There were actually two letters. One was from Hagrid the gamekeeper, and the other from professor McGonagall. The letter from Hagrid said.

Dear Harry,

I'm sorry I couldn't write until now, so Happy Birthday. I'll give you the present as soon as we'll meet at Hogwarts. Olympe and me are doing great. I hope you're OK and that the Muggles are treating you good.

Bye for now,

Hagrid

Hagrid's writing is getting worse, Harry thought. Then he took the other letter that had the Hogwarts seal. In fact it contained several pieces of paper.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc. Chf Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Potter,

We inform you that this year is beginning on September the first. You will be taking the train from the platform 9 and ¾, at eleven o'clock. We are adding the list for the supplies you will need this year. Congratulations for becoming a school Prefect and also the Captain of the Gryffinfor Quidditch Team. The other Gryffindor Prefect is Miss Granger. We are also adding the list of Passwords, the pin and a guide for the Prefects where you will be told what you have to do and when.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGongall

Deputy Headmistress

Set Books

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 5) by Miranda Goshawk

Fantastic creatures from our land by Albert Pegasus

The next Day by Phoebe Hollyspell

The Encyclopaedia of Potions from A to Z by Robert Fungus

From the Stars to the Moon by Lucero Starling

The Most Advanced Transfiguration by Annabelle Witchcraft

Magical Herbs from the sea level to the mountain peaks by Flora Faunis

A Century of Magic: the XIX Century by Silvius Cursed

When your friends turn to be your enemies, surrounded by Dark Magic by Katherine Blackcat

Dear Harry,

The Weasleys are coming to get you today at nine o'clock in the evening.

Albus Dumbledore

'I can't believe this' said Harry excited forgetting about his Muggles relatives that were staring at him.

'What's going on boy!' asked Uncle Vernon.

'I've just been made school Prefect, Quidditch Captain and the Weasleys are coming to get me this evening!'

Uncle Vernon might not understand the other things, but a thought was clear in his mind: some wizards were coming tonight at his house.

'They better not blow my living room again!' he said.

Aunt Petunia instead was looking on the window as though expecting some neighbours to eavesdrop and find about the wizards that were coming. But she saw something else.

'Mrs. Figg is leaving' she said.

'How come?' asked Uncle Vernon.

'Well she hasn't sold the house, so I guess she going on vacation because she carries two enormous trunks' she explained.

Harry looked on the window too. His old babysitter was leaving in a taxi and was carrying two trunks. Something was odd about this, Harry thought but had no idea.

After breakfast the day went on so slowly that Harry thought that all the clocks had stopped working. Finally, after what seemed an eternity to Harry the evening drew by. It was five to nine and everybody was gathered in the living room. Uncle Vernon was staying as far away as possible from the fireplace, but Harry was not sure of how they were getting here. Besides the clock striking nine o'clock they also heard another strange sound. It was like hitting on the glass. Aunt Petunia immediately ran to the window but there was nothing. However the sound kept repeating so they finally realised it was coming from Harry's room. They quickly dashed to his room, Dudley being the only one to hide into the kitchen, out of fear or maybe hunger. Harry was about to reach the first his room if it weren't for his Aunt who made him trip and fall to the ground. So Uncle Vernon entered the room first but what he so made him quickly withdraw a step. Outside the window, in the middle of the air several members of the Weasley family were sitting on a flying carpet. Harry ran to the window and opened it but the first question was:

'Weren't they banned?'

'Well actually' Mr. Weasley began to explain ' since last year many people were buying them illegal, so the Ministry decided to reconsider the mater and in a couple of weeks they will be legal. Meantime some of the Ministry employees are testing them.'

'Great then', answered Harry, 'I'll go get my stuff, it's downstairs and we can live.'

'Don't bother, Fred and George will bring it upstairs or we can fly down', said Mr. Weasley, 'yes it's better we get down.'

And after that the carpet landed on the ground in the backyard, to not attract looks from the other Muggles. Harry quickly went downstairs, followed by his Aunt and Uncle who seemed to have lost their ability of speech. He opened the back door so that Mr. Weasley, the twins and Ron come in.

'It's nice seeing you again,' Mr. Weasley told the Dursleyes who were looking frightened.

'If any of our neighbours see this flying carpet you'll regret this dearly!' Uncle Vernon spat angrily.

'Oh, don't worry about that Mr. Dursley. If anything happens we'll just do some memory charms,' answered Mr. Weasley perfectly calm. 'Is that the kitchen?' he asked walking towards it. 'And it has so many interesting objects. How do you call this Harry?

'Microwave oven and the other is a toaster.'

'I've never seen such devices but I surely like them.'

'Dad we got the trunk,' said the twins.

'All right I'm coming,' he answered a little upset.

'Where's your cousin Dudley?' asked Ron.

'He was supposed to hide in the kitchen but I think he's…there!' pointing at a form of a baby elephant hiding behind Aunt Petunia because it was driven out of his hiding, but was still clutching a piece of roast meat.

'What about his diet?'

'Well they've dropped it because the school nurse decided to keep him on diet at school during holidays. Of course he made a big tantrum not being able to spend the Christmas and Easter holidays on Privet Drive, but it was no use. He is way too fat. Meanwhile they are taking him to the tailor.'

'Let's go lot,' said Mr. Weasley. 'Say goodbye to your relatives Harry.'

'See you next summer!' and he dashed outside happy to be in the wizardring world again.

'Just sit on the carpet and it will take us to our destination,' said Mr. Weasley.

They quickly took off playing over the clouds to avoid Muggles although Mr. Weasley had cast an invisibility charm on the carpet. Harry had a lot of things that he wanted to talk with Ron, especially because he hasn't seen him for seven weeks.

'So what's going on with Voldemort?' Harry asked, 'has he done anything yet?'

Everybody flinched at the name, but Ron answered.

'He is very quiet so Fudge doesn't believe yet, but I think he is plotting something. Professor Dumbledore is working against him, but I have no idea how, and Dad won't say a word.'

'Better not interfere in dangerous things Ron,' said Mr. Weasley.

'If you see our house,' Ron continued, 'it's mayhem. Looks like the Ministry has moved into our kitchen. You can't stay calm when your home because every second now people, the one that are trustworthy, stop by. The fireplaces are so crowded that sometimes they come out in my room. No to mention how many times Ginny was frightened. It's common knowledge to hear her scream. Imagine being alone and in the next moment wizards and witches Apparate next to you. Even I bumped into several wizards that Apparated in the same place I wanted to go. And all of them are working against You-Know-Who.'

'What about Percy?' asked Harry remembering that last year his boss died.

'Well he got Crouch's place but you see, he still believes in Fudge although he doesn't interfere in Dad's business. He is somewhere in the middle. Sometimes he even helps us…you know Bill and Charlie are here too. They are staying for a week before they are off with other business. I'm happy with this because I'm not alone in this mayhem to which the twins are helping.'

'Us?' they asked innocently, 'what have we done?'

'Jokes!' answered Ron and Mr. Weasley exasperatedly.

'Well of course we have to invent jokes if we want a joke shop,' they said, sounding perfectly normal. 'Plus, we have a late birthday present for you Harry.'

'Really?' he asked.

'Sure but we can't give it to you right away until we figure out how it works. Don't worry it'll take less than a week, if not we can ask our brainy Hermione.'

'By the way where is Hermione? I've got only on letter from her all summer.'

'She's at the Burrow. Just came back from Bulgaria yesterday. She spent a month with Viktor Krum,' said Ron.

'And aren't you mad?' asked Harry.

'Not if you've seen what she brought. It is actually your birthday present, but she let me see it before she packed it. You're going to love it.'

'What it is?'

'It's a surprise but it's a lot better than my present. It was Mum's money so I had to obey her about the gift. I wanted a Quidditch book but she said it was more useful that book about curses.'

'But I liked it very much Ron. Although at the beginning it was very creepy until I've figured out about that blood on the cover, it is very interesting. I've started reading it.'

'Wow! Mum gave it to me to have a look but I don't fancy reading so I just packed it.'

'You don't know what you are losing Ron. There are curses long forgotten, plus about the magic of other beings like ghosts, elves, fairies, how to handle the curses for them and lots of interesting things. As soon as I have time I'm going to start practicing them. They are very useful on the Slytherins, and even on Peeves mostly because they aren't so used so the counter curse is not wide known.'

'In that case mate, I'm with you,' said Ron.

While talking they haven't realised that it was almost morning, so at four o'clock in the morning they landed in the backyard of the Weasley's waited by a sleepy Mrs. Weasley. Without further ado they went to bed. But after only four hours of sleep, Hermione woke Harry and Ron.

'Happy late Birthday!' she cried. 'And here it is your present.'

Harry rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and looked at his present. It was covered in red paper with snitches. And when it opened he couldn't believe his eyes. It was like a diary but on every page there was the autograph of a famous Quidditch player. They were all saying they were happy to give an autograph for him and that they have found out he was playing Quidditch very good. There were still blank pages for other autographs. It seems that while visiting Krum in Bulgaria he helped her get autographs of famous players. They were very happy to sign an autograph for Harry Potter and some of them made Hermione promise that Harry too will give them an autograph.

'Me? An autograph?' asked Harry bemused after Hermione told him. 'But I'm not a famous player.'

'First you will become, and second you are already famous,' she said to him.

But soon after they headed to the kitchen to have some breakfast. Mrs. Weasley was busy making breakfast and calling everybody to eat. The wooden table was crowded with food, wands, and even owls demanding some treats. Harry gave Hedwig some so she flew outside, but there were still Eroll, Hermes, Pig and some other owls, which belong to Ron older brothers. When they set down Percy and Bill were already there. Mr. Weasley and Charlie soon followed them. The last to arrive were Ginny and the twins. Mrs. Wesley must have cast an engorgement charm on the table so that everyone could have a sit, Harry thought. But no sooner had they started eating that someone's head and torso appeared in the middle of the flames from the fireplace. It was a woman in her late forties dressed in yellow robes with a pile of papers in her hand.

'So good to find you home Bill,' she said ' I wanted to go to the Ministry, plus yesterday I looked for you all day but every time I arrived too late. I brought the papers you needed and I also spoke with Mr. Topsy-Turvy. He is waiting you this afternoon.'

'Fancy a cup of tea and toast Beatrice?' asked Mrs. Weasley the woman.

'I had breakfast in a hurry so I wouldn't mind,' she answered.

'I'd like you to meet Harry Potter,' Bill said introducing Harry.

'Nice to meet you Harry, I'm Beatrice Meriden working for the Ministry of Magic, Department of Magical Trade and Treasures. I thought I recognize you but I couldn't imagine bumping at eight o'clock in the morning at the Weasley's house with Harry Potter.'

She and Bill started discussing some businesses but Harry couldn't follow them because the next moment another person came out of the fireplace. She was about twenty years, wearing Muggle clothes (a short red dress), long blond hair and black eyes.

'Hope I didn't disturb you with the tea Beatrice,' she said looking very tired, 'but you would better not stay there for long because others are coming too, later.'

Then she turned to the others.

'Hello Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley! Nice to see you.'

'Hello darling. You prefer Butterbeer right?' asked Mrs. Weasley.

'Yes but this morning I'd like a cup of tea,' she answered and set down next to Percy. 'Hello Percy!'

'Hello Nina I wanted to ask you…' but he chocked with his tea when he saw her.

'Are you OK Percy?' she asked a bit worried.

'Why have dressed like this!'

'You don't remember?' she asked him.

'Forgive Percy,' said Fred, 'he's getting old.'

'Yeap,' George said also, 'old and rusty.'

'Shut up you two,' Percy scowled at the twins, 'tell me Nina what are you doing here?'

'If you had a better memory you would have known that I went last night getting information from the Death Eaters and I had to get dressed like this. And you told me yesterday to drop by and tell you lot what I have found.'

'I remember now,' said Percy, 'so what have you find out?'

'Aren't you going to introduce me to Harry Potter?' she asked seeing Harry.

'Well yes, Harry, this is Nina Corodyllera my personal assistant, she speaks thirty two languages and she has been Head Girl at Beauxbatons.'

'Nice to meet you Miss Corodyllera,' said Harry, 'so did you find anything from the Death Eaters?'

'Quite a lot, but call me Nina. They were really stupid to believe I was on run from the Ministry so told me some things. Imagine Lucius Malfoy even offered me a hiding place.'

Harry didn't have time to think about Draco's father because the next moment someone Apparated, and it turn out to be professor Dumbledore and McGonagall.

'Oh just in time for breakfast,' said Dumbledore, but the room was already at its full capacity. They started to talk with Charlie and Mr. Weasley who were the only ones available. Harry thought that no one could come now, but was wrong. After five minutes the bell rang and Ginny went to open the door. In the house entered two young women and an older one who seemed to be their mother. She was very upset and she wanted to speak with Mr. Weasley right away.

'Arthur I do not agree with this plans,' she said.

'Could I give you something?' asked Mrs. Weasley.

'A cup of tea would do it Molly. Ah professor Dumbledore I hope you agree with me…'

'I have a better idea Mrs. Moron,' suggested Mr. Weasley, 'why don't we go in the living room and discuss this matter, Molly could you bring the food there.'

Mrs. Weasley who was already very busy brandished her wand and a tray with food flew into the living room. Hermione and Ginny offered to help her with the breakfast because there were way too many persons to feed to do with. While eating Harry looked around. He couldn't understand much of the conversations near by because like Ron had said, it was mayhem. But he could hear an angry voice coming from the living room. It appeared that Mrs. Moron didn't agree with her daughters sneaking around the Death Eaters to get information.

'But Nina did all right,' the voice of Mr. Weasley was saying.

'No Arthur it's too dangerous.'

When Harry thought that nothing could go wrong now, he was mistaking. Fred and George seemed to believe that the atmosphere needed to be cheered so they placed some fake wands on the table and other sweets they had bewitched. As soon as Mrs. Weasley tried to use the new wands there was a small explosion and Beatrice was covered in ashes, dust and was bruised.

Unfortunately for Mrs. Moron she took some of the sweets and immediately transformed into an oversized hen. Now it was really mayhem. Mrs. Weasley was furious. She sent the twins in their room, promising a good yell. Under this circumstances the guests began to leave. The first to go was Nina, she Disapparated. Next to follow was Percy, than Charlie. Mr. Weasley put Mrs. Moron into one of the bedrooms and left. The two girls took the Knight Bus and Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall after a quick word with Harry left by means of Floo Powder. The last to leave was Bill after checking the report Beatrice gave him. Now the kitchen wasn't so full. Mrs. Weasley went to scowl the twins upstairs and Hermione and Ginny were left to deal with breakfast.

'You could at least give us a hand,' Hermione said.

'I'm ready with breakfast,' Harry answered, 'but I only now to wash dishes in the Muggle way.'

'Any help will do us good.'

After breakfast they headed for Ron's room where they could get a little privacy to talk. At the beginning they talked about their holiday so far. Ron didn't know much about the things that Dumbledore was planning because his Dad kept it most secretly. While speaking about this an owl flew through the window with the Daily Prophet. Sirius's birthday present for Harry was a subscription at the Daily Prophet. There wasn't anything about Voldemort or an attack. Harry was getting suspicious at this lack of activity. After that he opened the book Ron gave it to him to Hermione's delight. It was really an interesting book. But Hermione was the one who found it had a hidden section. It looked like the cover, but it was a whole chapter about the 1000 Curses.

'What are these?' Ron asked bewailed.

'If you bother to read you will see that they are a huge category that contains even the Unforgivable Curses. Look how many alike there are. The Unforgettable Curses, the Secret Charms, the Unseeing Curses, the Untraceable Curses and the Unbelievable Curses,' Hermione said.

'But what do they use for?' Ron asked.

'Wow! Harry! Look at this,' Hermione said pointing at some page in the book. 'Remember the Fidelius Charm?'

'How could I forget it?' he answered.

'Well here says that it belongs to the Secret Charms. They are three: the Arcanum Charm, the Fidelius Charm and the Vaticinatio Charm. Plus there is a description of each of them, how to use them, it's so…' she sounded very pleased.

'Wicked,' said Ron.

'You know which is the best part?' asked Harry after skimming the text, 'none of the curses are banned, except for the Unforgivable, so we can learn them and being so old there are a few who know them.'

'No Slytherin can up stand us now,' Hermione said very proud.

'But what exactly do they?' asked Ron.

'I can't believe that not even in such a moment you bother reading,' Hermione cried exasperated.

So Harry told Ron.

'The Arcanum is used to find out secrets, the Fidelius you know and the Vaticinatio to discover prophecies.'

'I really like them,' Ron said grinning broadly.

But just then Ginny came in and they hid the book not sure if they wanted to tell anybody yet.

'Mum says that tomorrow we are going on Diagon Alley,' she told them.

'I haven't been for two years,' Harry realised, 'I haven't seen the _Quality Quidditch_ _Shop_ or eaten some icecream from _Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlour_.'

'Have you seen how many books we need this year?' Hermione asked, 'and the one for Defence Against Dark Arts has two thousands pages.'

'How come you know?' Ron said to her.

'Well I've seen that book before at _Flourish and Blotts_ but it is expensive.'

She then went to her and Ginny's room and pulled a list with books.

'They are really expensive,' Hermione repeated.

'Yeah,' Ginny said too, she was writing her Charms homework, 'they asked us for another book of Katherine Blackcat, and there will be very expensive for both of us for Mum and Dad to afford, but I believe they'll do something about this.'

But Ron wasn't paying attention. He saw a small black box in Hermione's trunk that she was doing the impossible to hide. But Ron was faster, took the box and opened it. Inside there was a small Prefect pin.

'You're a Prefect?' he asked.

'Well yes,' she replied.

'Congratulations Hermione!' cried Ginny.

'Why didn't you tell us?' Ron asked once again clearly upset she hadn't said anything.

'I-I…'

'Aren't you going to tell her anything Harry?' Ron said to Harry.

'Well…I…I-I kind a…knew,' he answered awkwardly.

'How come she told you and me not?'

'I haven't told anyone yet!'

'I-I…I was announced in the Hogwarts letter,' Harry finally replied.

'Why you…'

But then he ran into his room were Harry's trunk was lying. He opened and picked the Hogwarts letter. After a minute he turned to Harry, Ron and Ginny who were waiting in the door for his reaction.

'When were you going to tell me?' he asked in a whisper but perfectly calm. 'At Hogwarts or when I would found out that you are Prefects and you Harry Quidditch Captain?' the last word he said it with bitter in his tone.

'Ron!' answered Harry suddenly upset on his friend's reaction, 'when have you preferred to tell you, last night or during the mayhem from breakfast! Reason for God's sake and don't act like a jealous child!'

'I'm sorry Harry,' Ron finally said, 'you're right.'


	2. The Knight Bus to Diagon Alley

AN: I hope you read and enjoyed the first chapter. Please read and review and tell me your opinion so I know if I continue with the story. Thanks!  
  
Chapter 2: The Knight Bus to Diagon Alley  
  
The next morning they were all sitting in the kitchen ready to go to Diagon Alley. Nobody came visiting that morning because Mr. Weasley announced they were going to Diagon Alley. Everybody was coming, including Ron's older brothers Bill and Charlie. They wouldn't be travelling by Floo Powder because a) it was dangerous especially with Harry who had a knack to get through the wrong fireplace (he figured out that they were trying to protect him and that's why they were all going) and b) they have taken a leaf out of the Dursley's book and blocked the fireplace so that nobody could disturb them that morning. When Harry asked how were they travelling, Mr. Weasley answered that by the Knight Bus. They wouldn't all fit on the flying carpet and the broomsticks Mrs. Weasley, Ginny and Hermione weren't keen on travelling by them. The Ministry wouldn't borrow them some cars and it was too expensive to rent others. So they were all staying in the yard ready to call for the Knight Bus. Bill and Charlie were both staying near Harry like Crabbe and Goyle with Malfoy. Meanwhile Mr. Weasley raised his wand and with a loud BANG the Knight Bus appeared. 'Good morning! I am Stan Shunpike and this is the Knight Bus.' But when he saw everybody standing there he said. ''s everybody travellin' by bus?' 'Yes,' replied Mr. Weasley. 'Then seven Galleons and two Sickles please.' Mr. Weasley paid the money, though Harry made a mental note to give him back as soon as he reaches Gringotts. 'Aren'chu 'arry Potter?' asked Stan when he saw Harry's scar. 'Yes it's me.' 'And 'ho are dey?' Stan continued to ask pointing at the Weasleys and Hermione. 'These are my best friends and his family,' said Harry. 'Hey I've seen you at the Quidditch World Cup last year.' 'Oh! I like Quidditch very much. How come I haven't seen yeh?' 'It was during that riot when we ran into the forest. Some Death Eaters were levitating a Muggle family.' 'You 'now a lot about dis and yeh must've seen the Dark Mark, right?' 'See it?' Ron begin to say, ' we were near it and it was made with Harry wand.' 'Really?! You're kiddin' right? How come?!' 'My wand was stolen by the one who produced the Dark Mark,' Harry finally answered. 'Do yeh 'no 'ho it waz coz I never found out,' Stan asked very happy to discuss such things with the boy who lived. 'Of course we know,' Ron said, 'we found out a couple of months ago.' but then Harry glanced at him to stop him speaking. Not many people knew about Barty Crouch Jr. and he could imagine what story would Stan say later to his passengers. 'We are not aloud to say,' Harry told Stan earning an approbatory glance from Percy. 'Don be mean, tell me, pleez!' 'Oh right,' said Harry thinking of what to say, 'it was a Death Eater but has now received the Dementor Kiss after he tried to kill me.' 'Wow! Were have I been meanwhile?' 'With the Veelas in the forest!' answered Hermione annoyed. 'Yep! Lovely beings,' Stan said forgetting about the last part of the discussion and thinking at the Veelas. 'There aren'ch many opportunities to see them. Bet cho haven't speak to them?' 'As a matter of fact one of my acquaintances is part Veela,' Harry told Stan, 'her name is Fleur and the was the other TriWizard Champion.' 'Right the TriWizard Tournament. Yeh won it. Congratulations!'  
Harry still felt sad when thinking about the Tournament. But Ron was trying to show off so he added. 'In fact she is our friend right Harry? She is very nice towards us. We even rescued her little sister,' but after a reprobatory glimpse from Hermione said,' well Harry saved her but I helped him.' 'Bet you don't know who is sitting next to me, Stan?' he continued. It was war against Hermione. 'Nope!' 'Hermione here is a very good friend of Viktor Krum, the famous Quidditch player.' 'Are yeh serious? Viktor Krum?!' 'Sure I am. Hermione spend part of her summer holiday in Bulgaria at Krum's.'  
If looks could kill, Ron would be death by now. 'Wow Harry Potter,' said Stan in amazement, 'you know all the celebrities, but of course you are a celebrity.'  
The trip didn't last too long because there where a few passengers. The whole Weasley family was staying around Harry as though to protect him in case anything happened. Harry was beginning to feel that every time he travelled by the Knight Bus he needed protection. Two years ago they thought his godfather was a murderer on his steps. This year was Voldemort. Then Harry suddenly thought at something. If two years ago there were Dementors guarding the school, maybe this year there were too. But then he remembered Dumbledore didn't trust them and he felt better. 'Where choo wanna go?' Stan asked as the last passenger got down. 'Diagon Alley,' answered Mrs. Weasley.  
With a loud BANG they were on Charing Cross Road and stopped in front of the Leaky Caldron. The pub was looking like the last time Harry saw him. The only difference were the many people sitting at the tables. After knocking in the wall from the courtyard Diagon Alley appeared into the view. Their first stop would surely be Gringotts, the wizarding bank. The vault of the Weasleys was very poor, while Harry's was full with money. Hermione changed some Muggle money and they were off. Fred and George went with their friend from school, Lee Jordan. Mrs. Weasley went with Ginny to buy her things while the others went with Harry, Ron and Hermione. Harry couldn't fell but gratitude towards the Weasleys who were trying hard to protect him by never letting him alone.  
They went to buy their schoolbooks at Flourish and Blotts. But strangely there wasn't anyone there, not even the shopkeeper. In the bookshop window there were pilled the Defence Against Dark Arts series of books written by Katherine Blackcat. They had black covers and titles written in silver. Mr. Weasley rang the bell on the counter and the shopkeeper came running from a back door. 'How can I help you?' he said panting. 'Three Hogwarts set books,' Harry told him giving the list. 'Where is everyone?' he then asked. 'Oh, at the broomstick race,' the shopkeeper answered, 'Miss Blackcat is a big Quidditch fan so she has organized a broomstick race. The prize is a set of her books.' 'Anyone can try?' said Harry and Ron in the same time. 'Of course, come after me.'  
So all of them followed the old man in the back yard postponing the books buying. After he got there Harry realised it was an other alley. There was a crowd of people chatting excitedly meanwhile on the wall there was a list where anyone could subscribe. Harry and Ron put their names down right away. 'Hermione why don't you try too?' Ron asked her. 'I'm not too keen on flying besides I don't have a broomstick,' she told them. 'She's right Harry,' Ron said sounding panicked, 'we don't have our broomsticks here.' 'I'll Apparate back home and fetch them,' Bill offered. 'Maybe you'll win this race Ron and we won't have to buy so many books', said Mr. Weasley happy. 'Dad while Harry and his Firebolt are here I don't stand many chances but I like the competition.' 'Ron, Mother may not approve of this,' Percy said stiffly. 'Don't be so.you!' answered Charlie. 'I bet the twins would love to compete also but I don't know where they are.  
Bill brought the broomsticks and also Fred and George who were at the Quality Quidditch Supplies. In no time the race began. They all mounted their brooms, Harry was the only one to have a Firebolt, and they were off. They weren't supposed to fly too high, the limit was thirty feet and the distance three miles and a half. 'The race began!' said the commentator, 'Harry Potter is leading followed by Robert Delao and George Weasley! The Firebolt gets speed and in only one minute has done half of the distance! But let's see the others. Robert Delao is at the same level with George Weasley while from behind is coming Fred Weasley. The last to go is Sylvester Karawell. The race is tight! Delao, Weasley and Weasley are at the same level. From behind is coming Ron Weasley followed by Kara Razotti! Potter is almost at the end, one mile to go! Weasley and Weasley are now in front of Delao. They still have two miles! Ron Weasley goes now in front of Robert Delao and Kara Razotti! AND Harry Potter WINS! The rest to come are Fred Weasley and George Weasley at the same level and behind Ron Weasley! The last mile for them. The last ones to come are Sylvester Karawell, Norma Jean and Artemis Blue. And YES! Fred Weasley and George Weasley get the second place while Ron Weasley the third place!' 'Katherine Blackcat is waiting to give them the set books.' 'Congratulations Harry,' said Mr. Weasley, Bill and Charlie the moment they got back.  
Mrs. Weasley and Ginny came short after. 'You really won that race?' she addressed the boys. 'Mum you aren't going to scowl us right?' asked Fred ready for some yells. 'Of course not,' she replied, 'I'm happy you won. We will have to buy that books only for Ginny now.' 'No you won't,' said Harry giving his books to Ginny,' I'll buy my own.' 'Harry it's so nice of you,' said Mrs. Weasley giving Harry a maternal hug. 'That's the least I can do for staying at your house,' he answered her. 'Well Molly if you don't mind we have to go and buy the other books. The race is over and the shopkeeper can attend us,' Mr. Weasley told her.  
So after buying all the other books, quills, ink and parchment they headed to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. They needed new robes meanwhile Fred and George bought Ron a new dress robe, imperial blue. 'Thanks guys but what's the matter with you?' Ron asked them. 'Can't we be nice to our little brother?' they answered.  
The next stop was Magical Menagerie were they bought some owl treats and some cat treats, being accompanied by Mr. Weasley, Bill, Charlie and Percy all the time. And after a short stop at Quality Quidditch Supplies were the Firebolt was still on top they ate some icecream at Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlour. Harry wanted to buy a kit of wand polishing and where better than Ollivanders. The place was still as Harry remembered it and Mr. Ollivander as creepy as always. Before leaving to the Burrow they bought new Potion ingredients kit and some other supplies. 


	3. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizard...

AN: Thanks for the your review Bluetiger94! I'm updating chapter three now and I hope you enjoy it as much as the previous. Please read and review!  
  
Liliana  
  
Chapter 3: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
The last week of holiday went very quickly but was also very useful. With the help of Hermione Harry began to learn some new spells, curses and hexes from the book he received. Both his friends seemed to think that he needed to learn more to protect himself against Voldemort if needed. Hermione promised that as soon as they began school she would look at the library for shield spells and even invisibility. After many discussions with her he also started to skim the new textbooks, because being a Prefect included also an example for the others, Hermione kept saying. And to Harry's amazing some of the 1000 Curses were mentioned in the Defense Against the Dark Arts book. Ron looked through the Care of Magical Creatures textbook, which fortunately wasn't a biting book this time, and was happy to find out that the first lesson wasn't about some dangerous beasts like Hagrid used to teach them. Hermione was excited to find out they were learning transfiguration of people. All too soon September the first arrived. In the morning before leaving Fred and George told Harry they had his birthday present. Mrs. Weasley seemed to be suspicious when Fred pulled out a certificate from his trunk and handed it to Harry. It was saying that the Department of Magical Trade and Treasures has confirmed the founding of the Weasley Wizard Wheezes Joke Shop. 'That's great guys,' Harry congratulated them while the others were looking totally bewildered. 'Where did you get the money?' asked Ron but the twins didn't bother to answer. 'Well read the founding act too,' they told Harry. 'The Weasley Wizard Wheezes Joke Shop entitled from now on Weasley Wizard Wheezes and Co. Joke Shop divides the shares so for: 30 % of the shares belong to Mr. Frederick Weasley, 30 % of the shares belong to Mr. George Weasley and 40 % of the shares belong to Mr.Harry Potter?! Therefore the president of the company will be Mr. Harry Potter, while Messrs Weasley will be vice-presidents. And our first employee will be Mr. Lee Jordan. Guys what have you done? I'm not good at inventing jokes.' Harry asked them in total awe. 'Why Harry?' Ron asked while Mrs. Weasley, 'who gave you the money?' 'Well we know it's more a right than a birthday present because Hermione explained us about the stock market,' Fred told Harry. 'What does he mean?' all the Weasley except for the twins asked. 'Well in the Muggle world,' Hermione began to explain, 'the companies divide the power inside by means of shares. They represent the percent of investment that the owners made from the whole capital. Usually the owner of the most shares runs the company and the board council-the assembly that votes decisions in the company.'  
Everybody was now looking at Harry so he spoke the first: 'I gave Fred and George the TriWizard money for their joke shop, but as a donation.' 'Take it more as an investment dear president,' answered the twins. 'But I don't invent jokes like you or the Marauders,' Harry replied. 'Well you won't have to do such things. That's why you are the president. You will only have to sign papers, agree with our new jokes and receive dividends.'  
For the first time Mrs. Weasley spoke: 'Harry we know that you have money but why throw on the window one thousand Gallons?' 'He's not throwing them away,' said Fred. 'He's increasing them,' said George. 'But Harry what would your parents say,' Mrs. Weasley continued, 'they left you a fortune and now you are spending it on joke shops.' 'Mum, Harry won this money!' the twins complained.  
However Mrs. Weasley kept telling Harry it was a waste of time and about his parents' opinion. 'Have you met them?' Harry asked in the end. 'Well not personally, but everybody knew about the Potters,' Mrs. Wesaley said. 'How come?' Harry told her. 'The Potters were one of the old wizarding families,' Mr. Weasley explained, 'They were rich, upstanding members of the wizarding community, very respected for their work.' 'My parents were very rich?' Harry asked in awe. 'Well of course,' said Mrs. Weasley, 'I mean Godric's Hollow was a very fine manor and they even had two house elves.' 'What work were you saying?' asked Harry happy to find out more about his parents past. 'Well I think Albus Dumbledore should answer your questions better than us Harry,' Mr. Weasley interfered, 'better hurry for the station now.' Crammed in four taxies the nine Weasleys, Harry, Hermione and several pets were going to King Cross's Station. Charlie and Bill were supposed to go to Germany with businesses, and they were taking the Alemain Express at one clock from the platform twelve and ½. Percy would have gone straight to the Ministry if it weren't for Mr. Weasley who told him to wait.  
The platform was crowded as usual with Hogwarts students, their parents and a lot of pets. After quick hugs from Mrs. Weasley and farewells from Mr. Weasley, Bill, Charlie and Percy, the children boarded the Hogwarts Express, where Harry, Ron and Hermione found an empty compartment at the end of the train, followed by Ginny. Hermione opened a book to read, while Harry, Ron and Ginny started discussing about Quidditch. The landscape merely began to change from white houses with red roofs to green fields when the door of the compartment band open the three of the most unwanted persons entered: Draco Malfoy and his cronies Crabbe and Goyle. 'Have you lost your memory since last time Malfoy?' asked Harry, 'or you want another row of hexes and curses.' 'Don't be so optimistic Potter,' answered Draco, 'I just wanted to warn you that my father wasn't happy at all about what you did and may pay you a visit sometime along with their fathers,' he said pointing to Crabbe and Goyle. 'Well I'm surprised he hasn't come yet,' Harry answered defiantly, 'or is it that he was among the ones I had to curse last year when I wanted to go back to Hogwarts.'  
Draco went even paler than usual. It was obviously a fact that Mr. Malfoy hasn't boasted with. 'It's your last year of life Potter,' he continued, 'enjoy it with your poor friend Weasel and your Mud-blood girlfriend.'  
He had gone too far. Everybody stood up but he exited the compartment like nothing would have happened, living a death silence. 'I'm not planning to die very soon,' he told his friends that were looking at him very gloomy, 'so let's have some Chocolate Frogs,' he added going to buy some.  
When he returned the atmosphere was once again cheering. Everybody started eating, Ron faster than everyone. 'I havn''ea' for a lon' time,' he said through a mouthful of chocolate. 'You can have the car',' told Harry, 'fo' you' collection.'  
Harry took the card hoping it was a new one and enough it was, although a surprise to Harry. 'I can believe this!' he said. 'Who is it?' asked Hermione. 'Oh it's him,' answered Ginny after a quick glance, 'I have an entire collection of your photos,' she added blushing. 'How come I never knew I was on the Chocolate Frog cards,' asked Harry bewildered. 'Well, you are famous,' told him Hermione, 'so it isn't such of a surprise. Better read what does it say.'  
  
Harry James Potter, the boy who lived, order of the Merlin, first class, order of the Phoenix, first class. Currently attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry where he is a Gryffindor Prefect and Captain of the Gryffndor Quidditch team, is famous for defeating He Who Must Not Be Named at the age of one year old. Harry Potter is also a talented Quidditch player and since his arrival at Hogwarts has done a lot of brave acts. In his first year he prevented the robbery of the Philosopher's Stone; in his second year he received a trophy for special services to the school for saving another students life and in his forth year he won the TriWizard Tournament.  
  
Harry just stared at the card in his hands. It seemed impossible. 'I have the order of the Merlin, and the first class?' he asked. 'Remember Lockhart had third class,' said Ron. 'And they wanted to give Snape second class for capturing Sirius,' said Hermione also. 'So it shouldn't surprise you,' said both Ron and Hermione. 'OK, but what is the order of the phoenix?' asked Harry. 'Well I never ran across it in a book,' Hermione announced so I have no idea. 'It rings a bell to me,' declared Ron, 'but I cannot remember, maybe if I ask dad. I'll send him an owl.'  
The journey to Hogwarts was off in no time and they could hear the distant call of Hagrid: 'Firs' years! Firs' years! Yeh present is watin' Harry!'  
The weather couldn't have been more different since last time they saw Hogwarts. The wind was blowing so furious that Harry was surprised that the first years weren't lifted from the ground. However there wasn't a single drop of rain. It was all windy and dry.  
The crowd of students poured through the Entrance Hall to the Great Hall where they each headed to their house table awaiting for the Sorting Ceremony. Once seated at the Gryffindor table Harry had a great shock. Sitting at the teachers' table was no other than Mrs. Figg, his old babysitter. He now realized what seemed so strange about her in Privet Drive: she was a witch. 'Look at the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor,' said Ron, 'I wonder who she is?' 'Mrs. Figg,' answered Harry. ''What did you say?' asked Ron. 'Her name is Arabella Figg,' Harry explained. 'How do you know?' Hermione asked. 'She is my old babysitter from Privet Drive.'  
Ron and Hermione looked at him amazed. Just then Mrs. Figg waved at Harry who waved back. There were some people who looked curious upon seeing this, but just then professor McGonagall entered the Great Hall with the frightened first years. Soon enough the Sorting Hat began its song.  
  
Even though shabby I look  
And from the street took,  
I am very gained  
Because I've been trained  
Of the four biggest  
Wizards ever smartest,  
Whom at Hogwarts founded  
Four houses that sorted  
Wizards and witches of great name  
Whom in the world claimed,  
The courage of Godric and the his bravery,  
The kindness of Helga and her sympathy,  
The wisdom of Rowena and her calm,  
The cunning of Salazar and his charm.  
Therefore, today I say,  
If you are truthful or obey,  
Maybe smart or steady.  
So after you got ready  
You only have to try me,  
And I'll tell where to go, thy.  
  
The Hall burst into applause and professor McGonagall began to read from a scroll of parchment. 'When I call your name step in front and put on the Sorting Hat.' 'Cronwood Abigail!'  
A girl with short brown hair hurried towards the three-leg stool placing the Sorting Hat. 'Hufflepuff!' shouted the Hat almost immediately. 'Cumbert Amanda!'  
This time went a girl with long curly red hair. The Hat shouted: 'Ravenclaw!' 'Fanterloy Andrew!'  
A boy with light brown hair went to the stool, trying to remain calm although he seemed pretty nervous. 'Gryffindor!' shouted the Hat while Ron told Harry it was Fudge's nephew. 'Farely Elisabeth!'  
A smug girl with blond hair and very pale skin walked forward looking very arrogant, that Harry knew right away what house it would suit her. True in no time the Hat shouted: 'Slytherin!'  
The next Gryffindors were Christine del Ivory followed by her brother Daniel del Ivory. 'Kedu Pandora!'  
This time went a girl that by the look you could definitely tell she was Egyptian. She had shoulder length jet black hair, fringe and dark eyes. Somehow she was sad. 'Slytherin!' the hat shouted, but the girl seemed rather resigned than happy and for a moment Harry thought he saw a glimpse of revenge in her eyes. The Sorting Ceremony went on until it reached the last student, Zee Jesse who turned out to be a Gryffindor.  
Dumbledore stood up for his usual speech. 'Another year begins tonight and I'm sure it will be a memorable year, like all the ones you spent at Hogwarts. Before we proceed eating I have a few announcements to make. First of all the Quidditch House Cup will resume.'  
Every house broke into applause at this news. 'Second of all, the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher is professor Figg.'  
There were polite applauses, Harry being the only one to clap especially hard. 'And speaking of defence,' added Dumbledore, 'there are here some people to assure the order in the castle, help the prefects and teachers and protect you in case of danger. They are:' and the door behind the teachers table opened and inside came, 'Remus Lupin, Alastor Moody and Mundungus Fletcher.'  
Harry couldn't believe his eyes. Remus, one of his fathers best friends, returned to school and he surely had news from Sirius, Harry's godfather. Many people clapped hard, but not the Slytherins. 'I still have some small things to say,' Dumbledore continued, 'as nobody consulted the list of banned objects from Mr. Filch's office, it is now posted in the Entrance Hall for everybody to see. The Forbidden Forest is out of boundaries and so is Hogsmead for those under the third year. Good appetite!'  
All of a sudden the tables were full with delicious food made by the un-tired house-elves and they all started eating. The first years Gryffindors were amazed by Nearly Headless Nick who had to show them how he became a phantom. Then suddenly Harry thought of something he never thought of before. 'Why do people become ghosts Nick?' he asked. 'Well I suppose the ones who have an unfinished job become ghosts so that they can finish that job,' Sir Nick answered. 'But what unfinished business had Myrtle?' asked Hermione remembering the sad phantom that haunts the girls bathroom on the second floor. 'Well she never accomplished her happiness,' said Nearly Headless Nick, 'ghost disappear when they had solved their business.' 'Then Myrtle will be here for a long time,' said Harry, 'because she is still sad.' 'Maybe you can cheer her up Harry,' said Ron taunting Harry.  
When the feat was over the Prefects lead the new students to their common rooms. Harry gave the password to the Fat Lady (Anacadempsi!) and the portrait swung open revealing the Gryffindor common room. Harry showed the boys their new dormitory while Hermione the girls. None of them was up to a play of chess or Exploding Snap, so Harry, Ron and Hermione went to bed right away. 'It's good to be back hear,' Harry told Ron before laying his head on the pillow and fall asleep. 


	4. Arabella Figg

A/N: I haven't updated until now because I believed no one was reading this story, so if you do read it and like it please review.

Chapter 4: Arabella Figg

The next morning at breakfast they received their timetables and Harry was glad to see they had Defense Against the Dark Arts that afternoon. After a quick breakfast they headed towards the transfiguration classroom. When exiting the Great Hall they saw Draco talking to the new Slytherins, apparently very proud of himself. The Egyptian girl seemed to be having a sort of fight with Draco because she ran crying, after shouting to Draco:

'Death Eater's boy!'

Draco then said something that Harry would have never imagined:

'Ten points from Slytherin!'

Then Harry saw that Draco was a Prefect too.

'I can't believe they made _him_ a Prefect,' muttered Ron shocked.

'Why would he deduct points from his own house?' asked Harry bewildered. 'Besides, that girl was just stating the truth. His father is a Death Eater.'

'I thought that all the children in Slytherin had something to do with the Dark part,' said Hermione, 'but I guess I was wrong.'

Once in the transfiguration classroom they each took a sit and waited for professor McGonagall to begin her lesson.

'Beginning with this year we shall learn human transfiguration,' she told them while there was a murmur of excitement, 'it is difficult so you have to pay much attention. We shall divide the human transfiguration this year in three parts. The first term we shall discuss about transfiguring humans in objects.'

There was a shocked silence following this statement. Professor McGonagall seemed to be unaware of this because she continued.

'The next term will be dedicated to human transfiguration into animals, and the last term something more difficult, transfiguring humans into other humans. This is for this year. You will learn to transfigure objects into animals and animals into humans later, it is very difficult because you have to give this objects souls and conscience.'

After explaining how to transfigure humans into objects and after they copied down, professor McGonagall divided them into pairs. Ron was partnered with Hermione, but unfortunately for Harry, he was partnered with Neville.

'What are you waiting?' asked professor McGonagall when nobody did anything. 'Start practicing!'

Hermione slowly put her hand in the air.

'Yes Miss Granger?'

'Professor but what does it feel when you are an object?'

'Oh, so this is your problem? Well the person who was transfigured is conscious but cannot do anything. To make it conscious less it requires great magical skill, beyond of what you are capable now. So do not worry, you can start practicing.'

But it wasn't as easy as professor McGonagall made it see. By the end of the class the only one who succeeded in her attempt was Hermione. After a very hard work she had finally transfigured Ron into a Quidditch book. Harry was barely able to shrink Neville to the size of a book, make him immobile and splatter him with ink, which should be written in the book. Neville in turn didn't even manage to send a few sparks towards Harry. However at the end of the lesson professor McGonagall awarded Hermione ten points and even five points to Harry for what he could manage.

The Charms lesson was more fun even though the same difficult level. They were learning charms of luck, which if they managed would turn them lucky for a week. Many tried their best but a few actually succeeded. Finally after those particularly hard lessons they headed for the Great Hall for lunch.

After a quick lunch the trio was looking forward to a lesson with professor Figg. They were the first to arrive in the classroom, but their moral soon dropped down when they saw they were having DADA with the Slytherins.

'I can't believe our luck,' said Hermione after examining the timetable, 'and professor Flitwick said the charm would make you lucky.'

Just then the cold voice of Draco Malfoy said:

'Is that true what Thomas said, Potter? The new teacher is your babysitter. I thought you were big enough to take care of yourself, but I was definitely wrong. You need a babysitter even at school. You always are the teachers pet.'

Before Harry could curse Malfoy, that is what he intended since he took his wand, Mrs. Figg appeared from behind Malfoy.

'Ten points from Slytherin,' she said in a pleasant voice. 'I believe we can start the lesson now. Oh good to take your wand Harry you will all need yours. Now before opening your books I'm going to explain today's lesson.'

Ron's hand shot in the air.

'Yes dear,' said professor Figg.

'Why do we have to take this lesson with the Slytherins? We never did!'

'It's only for today. There has been a minor problem but everything is OK.'

Before actually starting the lesson she called everyone's name and when she reached Harry's she gave him a smile.

'This year we will be dealing with curses that are very powerful,' she told the silenced class, 'and this category is known under a general name…'

Hermione put her hand in the air.

'Would you like to tell us Miss Granger?'

'They are called the One thousand curses, but are not wide known; the most popular of them are the Unforgivable curses.'

'Very well Miss Granger five points for Gryffindor. I understand that last year you were introduced the Unforgivable Curses. They are only a part from the One thousand curses; the rest are…'

But just then three hands rose in the air: Harry, Ron and Hermione.

'Yes Miss Granger…'

'The Unforgettable Curses…'

'Mr. Weasley…'

'The Unseeing Curses, the Unbelievable Curses…'

'Mr. Potter…'

'The Secret Charms and the Untraceable Curses.'

'Very good, five points Miss Granger and ten points Mr. Weasley and Potter. While the first group is wide known and banned using, the others are less known. The only ones that are not banned are the Secret Charms. But let's begin in order. Take your quills and put this down.'

For the rest of the lesson they took brief notes about each of these curses.

'The Unforgettable Curses are the best curses for torture, while the Secret Charms are to conceal or find a secret.'

The lesson was a success in Harry's opinion and even the boring History of Magic that followed couldn't ruin his mood.

Not the same thing happened the next day. The first lesson of the day was Potions where they were brewing an ivy concoction. It was supposed to be done for Madam Pomfrey who would be using it as a treatment, but only after Snape checked it. However, only Hermione's was good enough to be actually used. That's why Snape was being more vindictive towards the Gryffindors.

After an enjoyable Herbiology lesson with the Hufflepuffs and lunch, the Gryffindors were heading for Hagrid's Hut. Harry was looking forward to see what the present that Hagrid couldn't send by owl was. Hagrid was waiting them in front of the cabin with Fang and Fawkes.

'What's Fawkes doing here?'

The next moment the beautiful bird flew and rested upon Harry's shoulder.

'We're studin' phoenixes. Seems he likes yeh 'Arry. It's professor Dumbledore's pet. Do yeh know 'im?'

'Of course he got to know it,' answered a drawling voice behind him, 'he's the teachers pet too.'

'Shut up Malfoy,' Harry said.

'Yep Malfoy if you don't wan' points deducted,' said Hagrid, 'come 'Arry in my cabin, the presen' is waitin' yeh.'

Harry, followed by Ron and Hermione, entered Hagrid's Hut, while he was waiting for the bell to announce the afternoon classes. When the trio entered the cabin they expected to see a present on the table, but there was no such thing. The cabin seemed empty but for a tea towel…

'Winky?' said Harry.

'Yes master!' answered the house elf, and then Hagrid came in and said:

'Actually the presen' is also from professor Dumbledore too.'

'You mean…'

'Yep 'Arry this is your house elf now. Now lets begin the lesson, and I can't teach without Fawkes and it's sittin' on yeh shoulder.'

Harry would have liked the lesson to go on forever because it was interesting and the next class would be Divination. But sure enough it ended. Harry and Ron headed for the seventh floor, while Hermione to Aritmancy. The North Tower seemed to be getting warmer and warmer, professor Trelawney more like a big glittering insect every day and her predictions more far fetched.

'It is so nice to see you after so long time,' she said in a misty voice. 'A new year has begun and you my dears have to learn to see the future. I wanted to start this term with dreams interpretations, but the faiths have informed me that we should leave it for next term. That's why we are doing card reading. Parvati dear, could you give everyone a deck of cards while you open your books at page two? I think we could start by asking the cards questions and see their answers before more complicated future predictions.'

After a few predictions to the class (Neville was going to receive a bad mark at Potions, Dean was going to be stolen something dear and Lavender is going to have a soar throat) professor Trelawney came to see Harry's cards.

'I'm sorry to say this dear boy, but…all your answers are negative. It isn't any positive answer.'

Lavender and Parvati gasped.

'What was your question my dear?' asked professor Trelawney with tears in her eyes.

'If I was going to die this year,' said Harry.

Right away all the boys started coughing; well they were actually laughing but pretended to cough. Professor Trelawney left their table and went over to Parvati and Lavender's table.

The days at the castle were passing quickly with all the amount of homework the teachers gave them and the duties Harry and Hermione had as Prefects. That's when he was able to talk to Remus, who told him Sirius was in the castle too and that soon enough he could meet him.

It was a sunny autumn morning, in the second week of school when a barn owl delivered Hermione that week's edition of Witch Weekly. She began to skim it when something caught Harry's eyes.

'You're right Hermione!' Harry suddenly shouted attracting the attention of the entire table.

Ron and Hermione both looked at him bewildered. Harry showed them an article he saw.

_Missing Files-This year disappearance: Ares Belliger_

_After Bertha Jorkins, Ares Belliger, the hero that killed last month the Death Eaters couple, Tanit and Giau Kedu, is missing. It isn't common knowledge how he found that Death Eaters, but there was an ambush and the two preferred to fight rather than surrender. There were found proves that Giau Kedu, the magical ambassador of Egypt in London, and his wife Tanit Kedu, were the responsible for the turbulences of the Quidditch World Cup and rumors about the coming back of the Dark Lord. However the one who caught them is now missing. After some deep research we found out that Ares Belliger was last seen three weeks ago. Some rumors from the Ministry of Magic say that the Auror Belliger was supposed to ensure the security of Harry Potter during the summer. After speaking with Minister Fudge he refused to commentate. At the question whether the Ministry will sent another Auror to protect Harry Potter, he denied. "Harry Potter always attracts trouble. It's dangerous, but we don't have a reason to protect him. He knows very well to take care of himself," declared Minister Fudge. Meanwhile Ares Belliger is nowhere to found._

_Hestia Lass, Witch Weekly's reporter_

'I never new this Auror was supposed to guard me,' said Harry.

'Well he didn't have time because he disappeared just like Bertha Jorkins,' answered Ron.

'I hope it wasn't like her, because she was murdered by Voldemort,' said Harry and both his friends flinched at the name. 'Though I wonder why he would kill Ares Belliger.'

'Isn't this obvious,' Hermione told them, 'so that he can not guard you.'

'Yes Hermione,' agreed Harry, 'but he didn't attacked me either.'

'I somehow have the felling he is preparing something bigger,' said Hermione, 'he hasn't done anything yet.'

'This makes things even strange,' Ron said, 'about the Kedu girl. Why would she be fighting Malfoy if her parents were Death Eaters killed by the Ministry?'

'That's not the strangest thing Ron,' Hermione told him, 'I've seen her hanging around with your sister and they seem to get along very well. Ginny even told me she was a fan of yours Harry.'

'My sister befriending a Slytherin?! NEVER!!!' Ron yelled harder than he wanted and people stared at him.

'Ron calm down,' said Harry, 'I agree that is something strange about that girl's behavior, I mean if her parents were Death Eaters she should have hated me especially since the one who killed them was ensuring my protection, but I think Ginny can choose her friends no matter their past. It's important what they do in the present.'

'Thank you Harry Potter!' said a voice behind them.

They spun around to see Pandora Kedu. Because they seemed lost the ability to speak Pandora continued.

'It is true that my parents were Death Eaters. But after their death I understood many things.'

'What could possibly make you a Harry Potter fan?' snapped Ron still upset.

'Knowing the truth of their deaths, realizing that the Dark Lord treats his followers the same as his enemies and understanding that the true power stands somewhere opposite to the Dark Lord.'

'This I must agree,' said Harry even though Ron didn't believe her and Hermione asked something more important:

'And what is the truth?'

'It was a set up. He sent them alone to look for you Harry in a place nowhere near you and how was that Ares Belliger found them there.'

'You mean You-Know-Who wanted them to get killed?' asked Hermione bewildered. 'Why?'

'This is what I do not know.'

Just then the bell rang signalizing the beginning of the morning classes. Harry, Ron and Hermione hurried for the boring History of Magic class taught by the ghost of professor Binns. However this lesson wasn't as boring as they expected. Not because they were learning about the massacre of the werewolves in the nineteen century, but because of the announcement professor Binns made at the end of the lesson. It was actually the idea of the seven graders whom convinced him to extend the contest to the whole school. At the beginning it was a small contest for the best essay upon the live of Voldemort, one of the subjects they were learning in the seventh year. The prize ended from fifty points to the house to one hundred points, one hundred Galleons and a box of Butterbeer and Bertie Boots all flavored Beans. For this the essay should be long enough and contain many facts. Hermione was very excited about the news and convinced even Harry and Ron to try.

'Look Harry, I know you aren't particularly fond of History of Magic but you have an advantage over the others by knowing You-Know-Who better. There are things that you can't find out from books. And I have a very good idea for the ending. Your opinion about him from the point of view of the boy who lived.'

'All right, we try,' said Harry.

'But without too much reading,' added Ron.

'Fine with me,' agreed Hermione, 'but you'll keep me company in the library.'


End file.
